


Kuvirasami Cuddles

by KanariMegami



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Kuvira - Freeform, asami sato - Freeform, kuvirasami - Freeform, the legend of korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanariMegami/pseuds/KanariMegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami turned out the light before joining the other in the bed. Her thin fingers lifted the layers of sheets as climb in. The soft fabric grazed her bare legs before settling into place on her side. She scooted in closer to middle of the bed before reaching out across the space. The non-bender’s pajama clad arms stretched out in search of her partner. One arm slipped underneath Kuvira’s middle while the other was draped over her stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuvirasami Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefutureindustriesheiress](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thefutureindustriesheiress).



> I short little something written as a late birthday present.

Asami turned out the light before joining the other in the bed. Her thin fingers lifted the layers of sheets as climb in. The soft fabric grazed her bare legs before settling into place on her side. She scooted in closer to middle of the bed before reaching out across the space. The non-bender’s pajama clad arms stretched out in search of her partner. One arm slipped underneath Kuvira’s middle while the other was draped over her stomach.

A faint smile appeared on her face as she adjusted herself before settling into place. The heiress took in a deep breath allowing the smell of her lover’s shampoo to fill her lungs. Moments like this were some of her favorites. Even when her work days were long the idea of coming home to Kuvira made it all bearable.

“Good night,” Asami breathed as her eyes fluttered closed.

The bender laid still for a moment before responding with a similar sentiment. She closed her eyes shortly afterwards. She couldn’t explain it but something felt off. Their usual sleeping position didn’t feel right. She wiggled slightly as she tried to find a position that felt better. With Asami at her back her movement was limited. Kuvira tried scooting in closer then farther away leaving a few inches between the two but nothing was working. Her brow knotted up in frustration as she continued to twist and turn. 

“Roll over,” Kuvira grumbled.

The non-bender stirred in her sleep at the request. Her eyes opened meeting the darkness of the room gradually. She complied with the request without a second thought. She unwrapped her arms from the bender’s body before flipping onto the opposite side. The metalbender scooted as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s middle; holding her close. As the two readjusted themselves Kuvira found the new position odd. She had yet to rule out uncomfortable, it was just strange to her. She had become so used to the way Asami would hold her as the couple drifted off to sleep. The heiress on the other hand found the new arrangement uncomfortable. She missed the feeling of how Kuvira’s hair would tickle her nose or how the other’s body would melt into her own. 

Seconds turned into minutes then hours and Asami still couldn’t fall sleep. She fidgeted trying to make the best of it all. She found herself at her wits end; she slipped out of Kuvira’s grasp as she sat up. A groan escaped her girlfriend’s lips as she pushed back the covers.

“Is something wrong,” The metalbender asked between yawns.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Asami began. “I’m just having trouble sleeping... You wouldn’t mind sleeping on your other side would you?”

“What’s wrong with me sleeping on this side?”

“It’s just not comfortable for me.” She explained.

“You’re typically the one holding me, why can’t I hold you,” Kuvira countered as she sat up.

“I’m just used to the way we normally sleep,” Asami replied choosing her words carefully. 

She didn’t want this to turn into a fight between the two. Not over something ridiculous like sleeping arrangements. The engineer preferred holding Kuvira; she was taller than the other which worked in her favor. Her chest was smaller than her girlfriend’s allowing for their bodies to be closer together.  
As much as the emerald eyed woman wanted to protest that she preferred their new position, she didn’t want to lie. Just as Asami moved she was finally drifting off to sleep. She wasn’t comfortable just worn out from the day’s events. Her mind felt too heavy for her to continue to twist and turn it was already late.

“The old position wasn’t comfortable for me anymore. Though this one isn’t much of an improvement either.” The bender admitted looking down at their sheets.

“Let’s work on a compromise then.”

The CEO sat there for a moment before climbing back under the sheets. She motioned for Kuvira to move further away giving her space. Asami repositioned the pillows moving them in closer to the center. She proceeded to lay down on her back dead center before inviting her girlfriend to join her. The bender moved in as the other’s hands guided her.

“You lay on your stomach and I’ll sleep on my back,” The non-bender stated as she pulled her close to her chest.

Kuvira laid her head to the side as she snuggled in closer to the other. Her right arm rested on her lover’s shoulder while Asami’s hands rested on her back. The two moved around adjusting to the new position relaxing again. The heiress tilted her chin down as she pressed a light kiss into her girlfriend’s dark hair.

“This is an improvement,” Kuvira replied as her eyes began to close. “I have to say I like our new arrangement,” She added smiling at the kiss.

The two whispered gentle words before their green eyes closed and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
